Dream
by Hiker Schopenhauer Dalloway F
Summary: AU: Está es tú entrada, en el mundo de la fama. No debes darle importancias a aquellos que no te conocen, pasarás con la cabeza gacha hasta que puedas levantarla, algún día podrás decir igual. -Y pensar que yo fui similar...- /DEDICACIÓN A TODO LECTOR/
1. Prólogo

Hiker: Okey. Este FF, es para aquellos que… No se que,…

Roy: Aquellos que tienen sueños de ser alguien en la vida, ser famoso, subir al escenario y como dirían: Sin decir pena: "¡Hola público!" (Si, hola público).

Hiker: TTwTT Y… Bueno, espero que les guste, lo estoy haciendo con aquella persona que no tiene posibilidad alguna en el escenario.

ADVERTENCIAS: … Ninguna por ahora.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

"_Can you hear me?"_

Se escuchaban los gritos de emoción de parte del público. Los aplausos ante aquella voz angelical, todavía podía ver muy perezosamente su pasado, podía sentir el pulso de su corazón acelerar. Podía ver el pasado. Podía sentir como llego a estar parada en aquel lugar.

Se distrajo un momento viendo a todas esas personas que la acompañaron.

Una lágrima se descendió de su mejilla.

_-"Aun puedo recordar… Como inició este sueño."-_

Salió del escenario con alegría, con esa sonrisa que no se podía quitar… Por todo lo que paso…

_-¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?-_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Chrona Makenshi Gordón, no era más que una chica de barrió bajo, su familia no era adinerada para nada, sus problemas económicos cada vez era más peligrosos, ella era niña que no tuvo escuela a la que ir, o comida decente que tener.

Tenía 5 años cuando vio en la calle, de regreso a su casa, un folleto… Un folleto llenó de colores que la atrajeron rápidamente.

Agarro el folleto entre sus manos donde claramente decía cosas que ella no entendía. Al no ir a una escuela, aquellas letras eran como jeroglíficos.

Jamás olvido el momento en el que ese folleto cambió su vida.

A sus 10 años, tenía una meta en la vida, "Ser una cantante reconocida." Ser aquella que pueda triunfar,… Pero se vale soñar ¿Verdad? Ese sueño estaba prácticamente fuera de la realidad, ¡Totalmente!

Se dio por vencida al ver como su sueño se destruía frente a ella pasando de largo una audición… La 1ra y última oportunidad que tendría, era casi obvio saber que esas audiciones eran de 18 en adelante…

Al llegar a casa lloró desconsoladamente, ella no tenía hermano, no tenía tías o tíos, ¡Sobrinos, nietos o primos! Ni siquiera abuelos, cada uno de ellos estaba muerto. No tenía aquella o aquel amigo con el que ahogar sus penas.

Estaba sola en su mundo.

Su pequeño mundo.

Si algo sabía era que Dios no estaba de su lado, cada 25 de diciembre se dedicaba a mirar el cielo esperando un "Hohoho" de ese ser mágico que anhelaba ver. O en su cumpleaños ¡Como desearía una fiesta o amigos con la que disfrutar!

En ese entonces ensayaba su voz siempre que podía. En un edificio vació o algún lugar. Cantaba hasta que caía rendida.

A sus 11 años se dispuso a intentar cumplir su sueño. Rendirse no estaba en sus planes, aunque aquel deseo estaba todavía roto, su mente seguía insistiendo, cada parte de su cuerpo exigía seguir adelante.

Opera, rock, pop, metálica, clásica, y demás… Todas esas clases las había aprendido, encontró un trabajo, la paga no era mucha pero ahorraba todo lo que podía, ¿Escuela? Iba a un pequeña escuela que apenas y tenía 3 salones y 1 baño, y uno de esos salones era la oficina del director.

Letras de canciones había intentado.

A sus 12 años… A sus 12 años…

Entro a su casa el mismo día de su cumple años… Esperando pasar tiempo con la familia… Pero lo que vio, no lo supero nunca. Eran tiempo de guerra, cierto. Oyó por las noticias que un cañón había aterrizado en algún lugar de la ciudad… ¿Quién diría que el destino era cruel? Su padre murió en ese entonces.

Sus esperanzas bajaron una generosa parte…

Desde entonces, su madre lo único que hacía era traer hombres a la humilde casa, beber, ¡Hasta drogarse! No lo soportaba, asique salía todo el tiempo.

Cantar era su sueño y lo olvido 3 años…

Cada día visitaba la tumba de su padre… Ahora tenía a alguien quien le escuchara, le cantaba de vez en cuando, en su mente sentía los aplausos que recibía, siempre le contaba todo lo del día… Inclusive lo de su madre.

A los 15 años asistió a una preparatoria decente con notas increíblemente altas, becada.

Era feliz a pesar de las constantes burlas que recibía a lo largo del día, sonreía aunque a veces llegaba a la casa con uno que otro golpe, con uno que otro rasguño o incluso con la ropa rasgada y sucia.

A los 16 años…

No tuvo que decir nada…

Su madre cayó en enfermedad…

Lloró, lloró… Lágrimas descendieron…

A los 17 años…

Trabajaba las 24 horas del día, de las 7 a las 2 estaba en la escuela, de las 3 a las 12 o incluso a la 1 de la madrugada trabajaba. Apenas y tenía para poder bañarse, dormir y comer.

A los 18 años…

Fue acusada de un delito que ella no hizo… Fue liberada al verse su inocencia pero lo que paso en aquel lugar… Jamás lo diría nunca, un tabú.

A los 19 años…

Estaba cada vez más lejos de su sueño. ¿Pero se rindió? ¿Por qué los humanos se rendían? ¿Se dejaban caer sin más? Ella no… ¿Rendirse? Solo era una vida.

Todos quisiéramos volver a vivir de nuevo cuando aceptamos la realidad de que algún día envejeceremos y moriremos. ¿Pero hay que rendirse por ello? Levántate, no importa cuánto caigas. ¡Levántate y comienza de 0!

Ese mismo año…

Hizo su debut. La alegría no le quedaba poco, rebozaba de ella. Y cuando vio los resultados…

A los 20 años...

Recordaba… El pasado en el que ella cantaba en las calles, donde se quedaba sola por largos ratos…

Recordaba… Y un día conoció a alguien…

A los 21 años…

Tuvo su 1mer concierto en vivo. Las entradas no sobraron, hasta se pidieron más. La multitud… Todo, la alegró enormemente.

Lloró en el escenario.

Lloró…

A los 22 años…

Le informaron algo que hizo su vida cambiar… Dio un giro de 360°…

Escribió un diario desde entonces…

A los 34 años…

Murió…

Murió a tan temprana edad…

Como los pétalos de una rosa que se terminaron por abrir.

¿Cómo fue su fin?-

"_-Gracias… Madre…-"_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Hiker: Déjenme decirles que estoy llorando… Estoy de sentimental… Este fic se va a actualizar todos los sábados y puede que viernes también.

Roy: Este es el prólogo que sería la "Biografía."

Hiker: No… Sé que decir… Les juro que … No…

Flik-Bye…


	2. El Folleto

Hiker: ¡Alguien lo leyo! ¡Yata! ¡LALALALA!

Roy: Si, si. Deja e actuar mal y comienza.

Hiker: ¡Okk! (Okk?).

COMENCEMOS!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

No aceptar. Acepta…

Dar cuerda. No dar cuerda.

El chico se levanto y distraídamente encerró una opción.

HACE 3 MINUTOS.

El chico de cabello rubio despertaba a la vez que una carta descendía vuelo y caía al suelo. Una vez totalmente en el suelo fue cuando el humano se levanto agarrando la carta una vez la vio.

La abrió y dejo en la mesa dejando un bolígrafo encima. Con una opción encerrada.

Pronto una maleta vino. Una maleta, una muñeca. Dio cuerda a ella y está comenzó a moverse. La ventana de igual forma se volvió negra.

-¿Una muñeca?-El de ojos azules gateo hasta quedar en frente. Pero no duro mucho hasta sentir que había sido golpeado ¿Con una cola rubia?

-Muestra algo de respeto.-Había expresado la muñeca viviente.

-¡¿Qué clase de broma es está?!-Se altero una vez más fue golpeado.

-¿Cómo te llamas humano?-Pregunto sin hacer caso a la anterior pregunta acercándose un poco más al chico.

-¿Hablas?-Otro golpe más recibió.- Ya entendí. Soy Alfred. Alfred Jones. ¿Tú eres…?-Espero una continuación departe de la otra. Está asintió.

-Soy la quinta Rozen Maiden, Alice.-Se presento.

Solo unos segundos pasaron y de la ventana alguien salía lentamente cubriéndose está completamente de negro.

-Francoisse.-Espeto con odio acumulado la llegada.

Salió totalmente otra persona… Muy pequeña. La chica rió con burla a la vez que plumas negras salían disparadas a la de dos coletas como respuesta está obviamente las esquivo sacando de su mano pétalos rojos.

-¿Por qué estás…?-

-Las Rozen Maiden. Todas están despiertas.-Interrumpió volviendo a atacar encerrando a la muñeca con sus alas negras.

-Alice Game…-Murmuro por lo bajo. Miro al humano que veía todo asustado.- Alfred. Has un contrato conmigo.- El chico lo miro confundido.

-¿Contrato?-El chico se paro y se acerco.- ¡Espera! ¡¿Quién es ella?!

-Que modales…-Se burlo la otra rubia.- La primera Rozen Maiden: Francoisse.

-Besa el anillo.-Ordeno extendiendo su mano.

Como dijo la orden vio un anillo en su dedo anular. Rendido lo beso y la muñeca de la rosa roja empezó a brillar.

En seguida la otra muñeca desapareció al instante.

-Esto te convierte en mi sirviente.- Señalo el anillo.

-¿Sirviente? ¡¿Quién dijo que voy a ser tú sir…?!-La muñeca volvió a pegarle.

-No hagas ruido. Es molesto.-Dijo hastiada.-Ve a hacerme té entonces.-Volvió a ordenar.

-¿Quién dijo…?-Se vio interrumpido al sonido de la ventana romperse.- ¡Mi ventana!

-¡Alice! ¡Ayúdame!-Y en efecto, había OTRA muñeca encima de una maleta.

-¿Y ahora quién es ella?-Quiso interrogar.

-Soy la 3ra Rozen Maiden. Felicia, vee.-Se presento feliz la castaña de ojos bicolor.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Los interrumpió volviendo al tema la de cabello rubio.

-¡Mi hermana! ¡Mi hermana está bajo el mandato de su médium!-Alego con preocupación.

-Entonces no dudo que quiera pronto tu anillo.-Respondió poniéndose a pensar.

-¡Quiero salvarla!-Exclamo llorando a mar.

La 5to muñeca salió al sótano viendo una manta tapando algo en seguida lo destapo visualizando un espejo de tamaño completo. Este comenzó a brillar y la muñeca hizo ademán de que la siguieran entrando al portal.

Miraron a sus alrededores y era ¿Un cuarto? Con una inmensa cama en medio y una chica de cabello castaño, traje azul y ojos bicolor estaba en frente.

-Han entrado a mi Campo. Es imposible que salgan sin derrotarme.-Luego a punto a su hermana.- El maestro quiere tu anillo.-Algo entre su mano empezó a brillar y una tijera se vio pronto sujetada.

-¡No puedo pelear contigo! ¡Me niego a quitarte tu rosa mística!-Lloro mirando a la otra.

-Si tú no piensas atacar. Entonces yo lo hare, Felicia.-En seguida blandió la tijera en su contra. La de cabello rubio se puso en frente de la castaña sacando los mismos pétalos de su mano.

-Detente, ¡Basta con esto, Chiara!-Apunto la otra lastimando a la muñeca.

-¿Puedo preguntar ahora quien es ella?-Cuestiono Alfred ajeno a todo.

-La 4ta Rozen Maiden. La gemela de Felicia, Chiara.-Presento siguiendo la pelea la de ante ojos.

La castaña paro sus ataques al ver que su gemela no pelearía.

-¿No tiene sentido pelear entonces?-Miro a su hermana.

-¡No alzare la mano frente a ti!-Espeto con tristeza acumulada.

-Entonces… Ten mi rosa mística… No desearía que alguien más la tuviera.-Puso las manos en su pecho mirando con una sonrisa a la otra.

-¡NO! ¡NO LO HA-Se vio interrumpida al ver a alguien llegar justamente atrás de la de ojos bicolor atravesando su pecho sacándolo al instante.

-Me sorprende que hayas bajado la guardia, 4ta.-La voz burlona hizo que Alice volteara.

-¡Devuélveme esa rosa mística!-Grito la 3ra mirando a otra rubia con una piedra brillante en la mano.

Respondiendo al grito la rozen maiden legendaria se trago, literalmente, la piedra.

-Ya no te la puedo devolver.-Murmuro y desapareció.

Regresando con el cuerpo inmóvil de la chica dejándola en la maleta cerrándola de igual manera.

Pero… En otro lugar una pequeña niña, la 6ta muñeca, la última. Ya no podía moverse ni siquiera. La falta de un médium todo ese tiempo… Afecto.

La rosa mística de color rosa viajo hasta quedar en frente de la ventana de la 5ta. Junto a su espíritu que la acompañaba. La rubia en seguida abrió la ventana viendo esa rosa mística.

En seguida entro a un campo viendo a la dueña de esa rosa allí.

-Por favor… Cuida de ella.- Refiriéndose a la rosa. El sueño de la chica se desmoronaba completamente. Agarro la rosa y la guardo con ella con lágrimas cayendo de su rostro…

Resset. Resset. Resset.

En otro mundo paralelo. Eso nunca sucedió. Alfred F. Jones era solo un chico normal. Llegando a serlo hasta sus 19 años….

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Hiker: Primero que nada. Perdonen mi forma de narrar. Es patética. Pero es un progresa para que se vea que todo eso a pasado.

Roy: Despidiéndonos en 3…2...

**Flik-1!**


End file.
